Ten Wizard Saints
The Ten Wizard Saints (聖十 大魔導Seiten Daimadou) is the title given to the ten most skilled, and thus often most powerful, mages in the entire world, chosen by the Chairman of the Magic Council. They are first mentioned by Gray Fullbuster. It must be inferred that strength is not the only qualification for this title, due to the existence of several incredibly powerful mages who are not themselves Wizard Saints. Strength The strength of the Ten Wizard Saints is well-renowned throughout the continent. They are exceptionally strong, able to take on scores of average mages with ease and defeat more powerful mages without as much effort; for instance, Jose was able to fend off and overwhelm a number of the Fairy Tail members with his Shades and defeat Erza fairly quickly, although she was wounded and tired. Another example would be the mage Ur who (although not officially recognised as a member she had the potential to be one) imprisoned and killed the demon Deliora who was said to be "immortal" and extremely powerful. Furthermore, their strength is as such that if two members fought each other it could cause a "cataclysm". However, this does not mean all the members are on the same level of power, as demonstrated when Makarov quickly defeated Jose when the two fought each other. Jura has stated that he is the weakest of the Ten Wizard Saints, and furthermore suggested that the gap in power between himself and Makarov is large. Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, is considered one of the most powerful Ten Wizard Saints, noting his ability to defeat Jose, a fellow Wizard Saint. It is implied that Wizard Saints are more powerful than non-Saint Guild Masters as many of the Guild Master's who aren't Wizard Saints respect Makarov and that Jura (self proclaimed weakest member) was able to defeat Brain, the Guild Master of the Oración Seis. Power Ranking Between the Wizard Saints The members of the Ten Wizard Saints have different amount of magical powers that they weilded in their respective bodies. Some members were relatively 'weak' compared to other members, although their magic were nevertheless still very powerful by normal mage standards. Some members possess such enormous magical reserves that they can cast spells that can contain tremendous destructive potentials. The power ranking between the Wizard Saints were as followed: ' 5 Stronger Members:' *Makarov~ Master of Fairy Tail Guild *Esmerelda Fifanness~ Mistress of Pink Petal Guild *Sanjo Vista~ a self-employed mage *Oros Richards~ the most powerful of the 4 Commanders of Fiore Royal Military 5 Weaker Members: *Rosa Martinez~ Mistress of Rosenkratz Guild *Jigoku *Marco~ Master of Watcher Eye Members * Makarov ~Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. * Jura Nekis ~Ace of the Lamia Scale Guild * Esmerelda Fifanness ~Master of the Pink Petal Guild * Sanjo Vista ~ Self-employed mage * Rosa Martinez ~ Master of the Rosenkratz Guild * Akuma no tamashī - Master of the Ansatsu-sha * [[Marco|'Marco']] ~ Master of the Watcher Eye Guilld * Jigoku- he was the master in the impossible gulid but got destroyed by Jose Porla and Evlite Dullahan . * 'Oros Richards '~ Commander in the Fiore Royal Military Former Members * "Siegrain"/Jellal Fernandes - Former member of the Magic Council; status revoked for deceiving the Magic Council and attempting to revive Zeref. Not yet replaced. * Jose Porla - Master of the Phantom Lord Guild; status revoked for instigating a Guild War. Not yet replaced. * Evlite Dullahan - was expelled from the Wizard Saints for his unethical experiments * Tetsu- Master of the Red Sand guild; currently deceased; status revoked for waging war with Rosenkratz guild. * Neyo Vista - He retired and relinquished his title 25 years ago. Potential Members These are mages, not recognised by the council, but by others as potential candidates. They have the strength but are either not in the favor of the Magic Council or declined a previous offer. Simply these are mages worthy of the title of Wizard Saints due to their strength. *Satoshi-Earth Mage, and S class of Rosenkratz. *Raimo Vista- Supreme commander of Fiore Military. *John Giotto- Commander of Fiore Military. Trivia *Makarov and Esmerelda Fifanness are the oldest wizard saints at the moment. Category:Factions Category:Ten Wizard Saints